Example water toys having a buoyant body and at least one water gun are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,847 granted Jul. 16, 1974, to Paul C. Wave, and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,951, granted Aug. 3, 1993, to Leon H. Tagar and William R. Storey. The water toys shown by these patents are in the form of a boat or raft in which a user sets or lays. A water gun is mounted on the buoyant body in front of the user and includes a hand operated water pump. There is a need for a water-gun type water toy that better stimulates the imagination of the user than do the prior art water toys. An object of the present invention is to provide such a water toy and make it look like a water animal, fish, bird, boat, submarine, or some other object, adding to the enjoyment of the toy's use and enhancing the entertainment its use provides to others.